


Small is Cute

by itbeajen



Series: Ike and Floofs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Eventual Romance?, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Modern AU, Slow Build, Vet!Reader, Why is Ike so hard to write for?, Zookeeper!Ike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Taking care of animals was your job and passion. You couldn't help but love each and every one of them regardless of their shape or size.But you never would have thought that one escape artist of a kitten would lead to a newfound friendship with your next door neighbor, who's also the older brother of your assistant.





	Small is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

"[F/N]! Dr. [L/N]!"   
  
The call of your name makes you glance up from the files you were looking over one last time. Your assistant pops her head in, strands of brown locks blocking her face as they fall out of the messy bun atop her head.  
  
"Yes, Mist?" The petite girl steps in, and in her arms she cradled a small blue tabby kitten. Its meow were weak, but it was still fighting to be freed from her arms.  
  
"I was wondering, the kitten, Rai, do you think it's okay to leave him here overnight?"  
  
You hummed and then closed the file containing the kitten's information and you mumbled, "I would like to say yes, but... his owner did say the poor thing doesn't like to be left alone." You reached up and gently scratched beneath its chin, causing the kitten to momentarily purr before you pulled away.  
  
Mist gently pet the blue tabby and she mumbled, "I would love to bring it home, but.." She flinches when the tabby scratches her arm, and she laughed, "I don't think he likes me too much."  
  
She hands him off to you, and immediately he cuddles up beside you, nuzzling its head against your chin and you chuckled, "I can take him."  
  
Mist's eyes widened and asked, "Are you... are you sure? [F/N], no offense, but can you handle taking care of a kitten?"  
  
You looked away from the small kitten that was now playing with the collar of your white coat, only to meet Mist's playful gaze and teasing smile. You laughed, "Says you who can't cook."  
  
Her cheeks flared red, and she stuttered, "I-I'm perfectly capable of cooking a meal!"  
  
"Instant ramen doesn't count, Mist," you teased and you laughed, "Go home, Mist, it's after hours, you're not required to stay."  
  
A pout is evident on her face, but as she watches you play with the kitten so naturally she sighed, "Okay, but don't stay up too late, alright?"  
  
"I won't, you worrywart. Even if I do, I'm still the first one to get to work anyways. Drive home safely, okay?"  
  
"'Kay," she sang out as she left your office. The kitten gives you a pathetic meow as it curls up sleepily on your lap. Your fingers gently tread through its fur and you smiled, "You're lucky that you're so cute. Just one more night and a final check up tomorrow and you'll be home free."  
  
***  
  
You had thought it'd be like every other time you brought home another animal. They slept in your 'guest room' that has been redesigned into a pet playhouse, decked out with fluffy rugs, mats, and plenty of chew toys all over the room. But this time was different. You had finished getting ready, all you were missing was Rai. But you had opened the door, and it was silent, empty, and devoid of all signs of the blue tabby.  
  
You heaved a heavy sigh and muttered, "This cannot be happening." Immediately you went through the entire house, calling Rai's name and hoping that maybe she'd hear a distant mew somewhere in the house. You shook your head and ran a hand through your hair, "Gods, please. This is a disaster, oh my god."  
  
After spending half an hour looking for the cat, you bit your lower lip in worry.  _I have to get to work in an hour. But there's no sign of the damn cat. I cannot believe he somehow got out of the house. How? I locked_ **everything**. You sighed, and mumbled, "Okay, I'll check outside. Maybe he wandered out there. I really hope he didn't. Gods, what if he's actually missing?"  
  
As soon as you unlock your door, the sound of water being sprayed catches your attention, and you glance over, only to be surprised at the sight of your bluenette neighbor holding the blue tabby you spent the entire morning looking for.   
  
"Rai!" you declared upon sight of the kitten. It meows in response, squirming slightly in the toned arms of your neighbor. But instead of squirming away, it cuddles up in the crook of your neighbor's arm and he glances down at the cat, then to you, and asks, "Oh, is he yours?"  
  
You blinked once, twice, and then upon realization that you actually never met him before, you answered, "Not quite mine, I was taking care of him though. And uhm, my name's [F/N], nice to meet you."  
  
Your neighbor quickly switches off the hose and just tosses it over his shoulder, extending his arm and hand in a greeting, he shook yours and gives you a small smile, "I'm Ike. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
You grimaced, "Ah, yeah, I'm usually only home in the mornings and nights. I spend all my time at work."  
  
He nods understandingly, "I see. I'm normally at work too, but today's my day off."  
  
You give him a small nod, but your gaze drifts away from the ocean blue hues to the tabby that was snug and asleep in Ike's arms and you mumbled, "This spoiled kitten."  
  
Ike glances down, and his fingers gently rub against its chin and he smiled, "He's cute," he pauses, and mumbled, "Don't normally see them this small."  
  
You don't catch that part though, and you sighed, "Sorry for any trouble he caused you though."  
  
Your neighbor shakes his head and gently maneuvers the kitten over to your arms, "It's fine, he kept me company while I watered the garden."  
  
You chuckled at the way Rai immediately snuggled up against you, his head finding the crook between your neck and shoulder and settling there. You cooed and gently rubbed his head with your cheek, "Aren't you a pampered kitty?"  
  
You get a purr in return, causing both you and Ike to chuckle at the sight of the comfortably spoiled kitten. With a fond shake of your head, you look up at Ike and smiled, "Thank you for watching over him, even if it was because he escaped. I have to get to work now though. I'll see you around?"  
  
Ike's eyes widened just slightly, and he nodded, "Yeah, sure. See ya, [F/N]."  
  
***  
  
"You look tired, doc." You glanced up, surprised to see Rolf here this earlier. And you laughed, "Yeah, Rai gave me troubles."  
  
Rolf looks down at the blue tabby that was sitting comfortably on your lap and he raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised he's so attached to you. I don't think he likes anyone in this office."  
  
You rolled your eyes and sighed, "I'm telling you, he's spoiled." You gently pet him, and you mumbled, "Good thing he's going home soon."  
  
"Well, the day's only begun, so don't be too exhausted."  
  
"Yeah yeah, go set up the lobby room for me, I'm going to do my rounds on the overnight patients."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
***  
  
"You know, I thought Rai was supposed to picked up already," Rolf commented as he watches the tabby play with the mouse toy that was attached to a string. Mist sat cross legged on the floor, teasing the kitten and she shrugged, "Ranulf said he'll be here, but apparently he wanted to bring a friend along."  
  
"Wonder who it is," Rolf sighed as he rests his chin on the lobby counter. His gaze was empty as he looked out the window, only for him to sit up straight, surprising Mist who slightly flinched at his sudden movement.   
  
"W-What is it, Rolf?"  
  
"Ranulf brought your brother."  
  
"What?" Mist turned her head towards the door, and upon hearing the jingle, the meow from the once occupied kitten is heard along with scampering as it runs up to the newcomers.  
  
"Hey there cutie!" Ranulf greeted as he picked up the kitten. He shoots Mist and Rolf a cheeky grin, "Hey you two, didn't know you guys worked this late."  
  
"We're only here this late because of  _you,_ " Mist pointedly replied. Ranulf laughs, and places Rai back onto the floor where he circles around Ike once before the male scoops him up into his arms. Mist watches with intrigue and teased, "I thought you only liked the bigger cats."  
  
"Small ones are cute," Ike responded naturally. Ranulf nodded in agreement and asked, "So where's the doctor at? Gotta thank them for taking care of this spoiled kitten of mine."  
  
"Oh, let me go get Dr. [L/N]," Rolf offered. He quickly made his way towards the back of the building, finding you gently cradling a bearded lizard in your arms as you fed it liquidated nutrients. Rolf smiles at the sight, and gently knocks against the doorway for your attention.  
  
"Oh, Rolf. Did you need me?"   
  
"Rai's owner is here."  
  
"Oh, okay. Let me just put this fella back," you whispered softly as you adjusted the reptile's position until he crawled back into its respective cage. You smiled and gently ran your finger down its back, "This one is about ready to go home soon too. Anyways, I'll be right out, tell them to wait a little please?"  
  
"Sure thing!" he responded as he made his way back. Ranulf gives him a questioning gaze and the green haired boy responded, "Give them a minute to clean up."  
  
"Well, I don't need them to wash up just for me," Ranulf laughed, and then smiled, "Sanitation purposes though."  
  
"Yup, nice to meet you," you greeted as you came out. You firmly shake his hand and he smiled, "Ranulf. Nice to meet you, Dr. [L/N]."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Rai's a really sweet kitten, he took all the shots well, just had to stay overnight in case there was any potential reaction to them," you explained. You glanced around and asked, "Where is your kitten actually?"  
  
"Over there," Ranulf pointed behind him with a thumb and you glanced back, surprised to see your newly acquainted neighbor lifting the small blue tabby up into the air like a certain movie. You blinked once and mumbled, "What."  
  
"What?" Ranulf parroted and then glanced back and laughed, "Would you look at that? Ike, my dude, I thought you said you weren't comfortable with smaller animals."  
  
Ike glances back, and his eyes widened slightly upon seeing you, but he smiled, "Rai's cute."  
  
"Right?" Ranulf sang out and watched as Ike shifted himself while sitting to face the two, "Kind of want one for myself."  
  
"Brother, we can't take care of a cat when neither of us are ever home!" Mist sighed in exasperation. Your eyes widened and mumbled, "Brother?"  
  
Mist looks up towards you and smiled, "Oh yeah, [F/N]! This is my older brother, Ike."  
  
Ike glanced back and answered, "We met this morning."  
  
"Oh, I see... wait." Mist looks at Ike and then back at you and asked, "How?"  
  
You sighed, bringing a hand to your forehead and mumbling, "I can't believe we're neighbors."  
  
"Rai was sitting on the front door when I went to go water the plants."  
  
"And that's how we met," you added as soon as Ike finished speaking. Ranulf let's out a low whistle and said, "No wonder the whole day Ike was like, 'Small animals are cute.'"  
  
"Does he... do you not like small animals?" you asked out of curiosity. Ike hands Rai over to Ranulf and he answered, "No, it's not that. I work at a zoo, so I'm used to the bigger cats."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mist laughed at the expression of shock on your face that you didn't even realize you had. And she sheepishly smiled, "Maybe I should have told you I had a brother."  
  
"No, no," you sighed, a fond smile on your lips, "It's fine. What would I have done with that information anyways?"  
  
Mist shrugged, and Ike slowly gets up and casually commented, "At least I have a name and a face to the  _wonderful_ and  _beautiful_ vet that my sister works with."   
  
There's a teasing smile on his lips and Mist is flushed pink and whined, "Ike!"  
  
"Oh?" you teased, "So I'm beautiful and wonderful, eh?"  
  
"Ike! Look what you did!"  
  
He ruffles her hair and Ranulf laughed, "Well, we must have taken up most of your time making you guys wait. So," he drawled the last word, glancing back at the siblings and then at Rolf, "Why don't you let us treat you to dinner, Ms. [L/N]?"  
  
"[F/N] is fine, but as nice as it sounds, I really don't want to burden you-"  
  
"You should totally come eat dinner with us!" Mist interrupted you, a bright smile on her face. She exchanged a weird glance with Ranulf and Rolf, and both nodded in agreement and you frowned, "What are you up to, Mist?"  
  
"Nothing!" Although you still didn't believe her, not with  _that_  look in her eyes. But she smiled, "Consider it a thank you for all the times you've made me lunch!"  
  
"She's made you  _lunch_?" Rolf asked, and Mist looked away, clearly embarrassed, and you laughed, "Alright, fine. I'm assuming we're going out for dinner? And I won't be subjected to Mist's attempt to cook again?"  
  
"[F/N]!" she whined, causing everyone else to laugh. But she can't help but be grateful that you said yes. Because she was definitely not letting this chance go.  
  
***  
  
"That was a great dinner," you praised as you leaned back against the car seat. Mist nodded in agreement and leaned forward, "It really was."  
  
"Thanks for paying, Ike. I barely met you today and already you've helped me out again," you chuckled and he smiled, "Don't worry about it. With Mist around, I'm pretty sure we'll see each other more often."  
  
"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?" she asked, there's a clear whine of accusation in her voice, and you turn around to face her, "It means that you're a social butterfly."  
  
She rolled her eyes at you and snarked, "Like you aren't."  
  
"Uh-huh," you laughed, "If I was, I'm pretty sure I would have found out you two lived next to me a lot earlier."  
  
"Well, it's never too late now. But hey, [F/N]."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You should go check out the zoo where brother works at."  
  
"Mist," Ike's tone was laced with warning, but regardless, she continued, "Ike takes care of all the bigger cats, but the best part of it all is him and birds. They love him! Hawks, herons, owls-"  
  
"Mist, if you-"  
  
"So when he said that he was just cradling Rai, the sight was-"  
  
"Mist."   
  
She finally stops, but there's a smirk on her face when Ike glances at her through the rear view mirror and he sighed, "Sorry, Mist tends to... overexaggerate my job."  
  
"But working with predatory animals, now  _that_  is pretty cool," you commented, and smiled, "I think it'd be pretty neat to be able to see you do that."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm, any animals are cool to me. Of course, I do prefer the smaller, cuter, and cuddlier ones. But large animals of prey? And being able to handle some of them on hand? That's amazing, I'd love to see that," you laughed. You don't quite see it thanks to the darkness in the car, but there's a small smile on his face, and perhaps a tinge of a embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> When May and Morgan enable and encourage me to write for Ike with floofs because the mere thought of it makes my heart all warm and fuzzy.
> 
> Morgan kind of drew art based on this? Kind of? Please please check it out. It warms my heart and makes me so happy. AHAHAHA.
> 
> https://xi-lyrica.tumblr.com/post/164599714630/if-ike-took-care-of-animals-floofy-animals


End file.
